


The Anatomy of Onigiri

by chantelure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of), Crushes, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Onigiri Miya, Pining, Post-Timeskip, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantelure/pseuds/chantelure
Summary: And how it pertains to love. A story about how a simple dish brings you back to Miya Osamu and him to you.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Salt

_Salt is used in onigiri to coat the rice, this keeps it fresher longer and gives it some flavour. Sprinkle the salt evenly onto your palms before shaping the rice, but be careful not to add too much!_

You wake up from the sounds of your TV, groaning in disappointment as you realize you spent yet another night staying up late binging your favourite series. You lazily look at the screen as your eyes adjust to the light and notice the cooking program you usually watch is on. As the chef drones on about the health benefits of the dish, her skillful hands make quick work of the rice, forming it into a neat little triangle, an onigiri. Your mouth salivates at the sight and you quickly get up to grab one from your fridge.

Sitting down at your table you swiftly remove the onigiri from its plastic. The poor little convenience-store onigiri doesn't look as impressive as the fancy plated one that's shown on TV, but in three bites it's all gone. The taste is what you would expect from store-bought onigiri, not bad but not memorable.

Maybe that's how your ex would describe your relationship too, _not bad but not memorable_. Your face crinkles up like the crumpled onigiri plastic that's laying on the table as you remember that you're single, and to add salt to the wound, newly unemployed as well. Although the unemployment was a deliberate choice on your end.

You and your partner, _ex_ -partner, were high school sweethearts, they were your first real relationship, and you had it in your head that you were going to be together forever. Flash forward some years later and apparently your paths weren't lining up anymore, meaning, they didn't see you in their future. They didn't say it exactly like that, but they might as well have. 

It was your first relationship, so the breakup had taken a relatively big toll on you. You stopped going out to see friends and once you quit your job, you stopped leaving your apartment complex altogether. Only ever leaving your unit to pick up whatever impulsive online purchase you made from the mailbox. It wasn't exactly a sustainable way of life, and you could only convince your mom enough times that you were on a vacation leave before she figured out that not only do you not have a job, but that you're single again. The last thing you wanted was for your mom to set you up on blind dates in the hopes of marriage and financial stability.

You stare at your phone screen and scroll through job listings before giving it up in favor of going down your social media feed. You see your friends laughing and enjoying life, while you were sprawled out on your bed with a crusty old t-shirt, trying to feel some semblance of happiness and fulfillment.

Suddenly your phone vibrates, it's a message from your old co-worker and friend, Yachi. It’s a picture of a dish, but not just any kind of dish, it’s onigiri. In the picture is a plate full of different kinds of onigiri, egg, salmon, even umeboshi. You could basically smell and taste it through the screen. Shortly after you notice Yachi typing away.

 _yachi★_  
hey! a new onigiri restaurant opened up, we should go check it out

it looks so good… is it expensive? what’s the name? 

_yachi★_  
onigiri miya, and i don’t think so, it’s a pretty small shop but i've heard  
good things about it from my friends

let's go today! are you free?

well, my schedule isn't exactly busy,  
y'know being jobless and all

_yachi★_  
): geez now we really gotta meet up, when was the last  
time you left your house?

uhhhhhhhhhhh

_yachi★_  
you know what you don't need to answer that,  
just meet by the station at 5:30 k?

yes ma'am

Setting your phone down you look up at the ceiling, your chest feeling lighter than it has in a while. It’s nice that you finally have a reason to step out of your apartment, plus Yachi was an absolute angel. She was with you through the whole ordeal and made sure to stay in touch even after you left work, you were excited to see her and catch up on anything you might have missed.

But there was something about the name of the restaurant that struck you with a sense of familiarity. _Onigiri Miya…_ Where did you hear that before? Chalking it up to sleep depravity you shake off the thought and decide to get ready to meet Yachi. It was still an hour or so before you two had to meet, but you didn't want to rush and make it seem obvious that you stayed in bed way past noon.

You work with what’s readily available and clean, you haven't exactly been on top of laundry, but your wardrobe leaves much to be desired. Eventually, you decide not to give yourself too much of a headache and opt for a simple outfit, it's not like you were going to run into your ex or anything. Deeming yourself presentable enough you leave to meet Yachi. It doesn't take long and after a ten-minute train ride, you see Yachi outside the station being her usual cute self.

The two of you banter for the rest of the walk to the restaurant, talking about how life has been since the last time you met up, and of course catching up on office gossip. You two quickly arrive to the restaurant, and you can see the sign Onigiri Miya hanging above an already long line of people.

“I didn’t think it’d be this popular! Maybe we should have come earlier,” Yachi says as you two fall into the line. The patrons range from high school students, businessmen, and even a group of moms catching up. You're pretty far from the door, but you manage to catch a whiff of freshly cooked rice and fish and your stomach growls almost immediately.

Yachi of course notices and laughs, your meager attempts at shushing her failing.

"Maybe we should just order take-out? It might be a while until we get seated."

"Nah, it's fine. It's been so long since we last hung out like this, I want to sit down and have a proper catch-up," and so you two waited. Some thirty-minutes pass by, but it doesn't feel like it since Yachi has enough stories about her volleyball friends to tell you for days. A server finally greets you and leads both of you to a table near the window, leaving you a menu and two cups of tea. As you get comfortable in your seat you take in the sights and smells the restaurant has to offer.

There isn’t much to say about the interior, but the _smell_ , oh the smell. It makes you impatient and you hurriedly look through the menu even though you already know you’ll be ordering every onigiri they have to offer, even if it means splurging a bit. Yachi watches you with amusement as she sips on her tea, noting the way your eyes seem to be sparkling much more than they were minutes before you entered the restaurant.

Once you two decide on what to eat and order, you and Yachi resume your conversation, eventually making it to the topic of your ex. She's heard the story plenty of times, so it's less about how the breakup went and more about how you're holding up.

“Do you still miss them?” she inquires gently, hoping not to set off anything.

“More or less, you know up until yesterday I was still wearing a shirt they left behind,” you laugh a bit to lighten the mood but Yachi gives you a sympathetic smile in return, “but I can’t do much about it. They were my first so I can’t help but feel devastated, but I think it was for the best.”

Despite how the breakup left you, it was a much-needed change of pace. It was a wakeup call of sorts, you wouldn’t have left your job had your partner not left you first. It made you realize that you were content with life but you weren’t happy. Kind of like that store-bought onigiri, your life wasn't exactly exciting. 

“What about that crush you used to have?" your ears perk up at Yachi's question, "That guy from the volleyball team?"

"Huh? What guy?"

"You know! The one that made you like onigiri so much," Yachi's eyes stare at you in disbelief for forgetting and you can only give her an apologetic shrug.

"I don't know. I liked him when I was in first year but I moved away by my second year, and that’s when I met my partner. I wasn’t too close with him so I don’t remember much,” your response leaves Yachi unsatisfied and she puts her hand underneath her chin and sighs.

"What was his name again? Something… Osamu," Yachi trails off trying to remember the name of your old high school crush. It's on the tip of your tongue as well but you just can’t seem to recall it.

"Order up for table five!" a voice from behind the counter shouts, breaking you from your thoughts. Anyone else would have missed it but having lived in Hyogo for most of your early life, you easily picked up on the stranger’s Kansai accent. You don't hear that all the time in Tokyo.

Curiosity gets the better of you and you turn your head to look at the counter to match the face to the voice, only to be met with the face of the person you were trying to remember.

"Miya Osamu!"

The name comes tumbling out of your mouth before you have the chance to cover it. Not wanting Osamu to realize you're the one who shouted his name, you quickly snap your head back to face Yachi who's staring at you with equal amounts of surprise and concern. Other people in the restaurant give you a quizzical look before going back to their own meals. Talk about embarrassing!

"Miya Osamu?" Yachi asks and your hands are flying to cover her mouth too, she avoids them and grabs your wrists, "Woah what the heck calm down! Drink some tea."

Your heart is beating a mile a minute and you chug down the hot tea hoping to calm your nerves, but you're still on edge. Wait, Miya Osamu… Onigiri Miya, you were a colossal idiot.

"Yachi why didn't you tell me the owner of the restaurant was my old high school crush?"

"Wh- I didn't know that! You barely even remembered his name before we got here!"

The two of you are too busy squabbling the details of the situation to notice Osamu himself walking up to your table. He’s carrying your two dishes and the smell emanating from it almost makes you forget that he’s coming closer and closer to you.

"Sorry for the wait. We're kinda understaffed right now," he sets down the dishes in front of you and you try your hardest not to act weirder than you already are.

Looking up you steal a quick peek at Osamu, even under the apron you can tell he still has an incredible physique from playing volleyball in high school. The black cap he's wearing obscures most of his face, but his hair looks a bit different now too, darker than you remember. Before you can continue ~~checking him out~~ analyzing him, his eyes meet yours and he gives you a small smile that sends your heart racing like it did all those years ago. You try to smile back normally, but you're pretty sure you look incredibly nervous.

"Enjoy your meal," he says as he's finished preparing the plates in front of you. Before you and Yachi can even thank him, he's already off attending to another table.

"Huh," you huff, a bit dazed from what just happened. The last thing you expected today was to run into an old unrequited crush of yours, in an onigiri restaurant he owns no less. Staring at the plate before you, the meal even more delicious than the picture Yachi had sent you earlier, you can't help but feel like this was just the beginning of a series of encounters with Miya Osamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [notes edited as of 08/13/2020]
> 
> • Okay the state of disorganization the notes were originally in was bothering me so this time I've cleaned it up for everyone's benefit lol. It's my first time writing an HQ reader insert fic since I was 14 so this is all very nostalgic for me! I'm currently catching up on HQ, but I'm nowhere near the arc where Osamu and Atsumu show up but I really like them lmao. So apologies in advance if anyone is out of character!
> 
> • Reader uses gender-neutral pronouns so you can imagine them as you see fit and I'm keeping any visual descriptors fairly vague. Although in terms of age, Reader is Osamu's junior by one year. So at this point in the story Osamu is 24, while Yachi and the Reader are 23. 
> 
> • In chapter 381 (Schweiden vs MSBY match), Akaashi asks Osamu when the Tokyo branch of Onigiri Miya is going to open, and he mentions it isn't *yet*. So this story takes place a year after that match with the assumption that Osamu's Tokyo branch is already open and he's currently there to oversee the first few months of the opening. 
> 
> • In that same chapter Yachi is a college senior with plans to work at an ad design company next year in Tokyo, thought the timeline fit perfectly and I like Yachi a lot, so it fit to have her as the Reader's friend as opposed to someone completely made up. 
> 
> • I'll be explaining in later chapters why Yachi didn't link that Reader's crush is one of the Miya twins


	2. Rice (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey there first year.”
> 
> _What?_
> 
> You recount your first meeting with Osamu while a curious Yachi listens.

_Rice, the basis of an onigiri. Wash the rice as you would regularly and cook! Wait for the rice to completely cool down before shaping it so as to avoid burning your hands._

“I can’t believe you forgot the name of your crush, especially when he looks like _that_ ,” Yachi chides you again for your failing memory. How were you supposed to know that he was still going to be a hunk _and_ a business owner years later?

“I can say the same for you! How come you didn’t remember he was on a rival team and even had matches against your school?” You retort back and Yachi’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been a volleyball team manager okay!”

You two pause before eventually bursting out in laughter, as awkward as it was, you missed this kind of easygoing conversation the two of you often had at work. And sure, maybe you did just blurt out your old crush’s name without thinking, but you assume he’s too busy flying around from the kitchen to manning the cashier to wonder what that was all about.

“Say, you never did tell me much about him. Like what made you have a crush on him? Did you ever confess?” Yachi’s eye glimmer with curiosity and you suddenly feel like you’ve been put on a hot seat.

At the same time, you realize amidst all the chaos you had yet to take a bite out of your meal, and you pick up one of the onigiris and bring it up to your mouth. You savor the smell for a moment before taking a bite, and it’s so good. So good in fact that remember exactly when and how you first met Osamu.

It was eight years ago, during the spring of your first year at Inarizaki High. You were still getting used to the ins and outs of the school, as such, it was easy for you to get lost when trying to find certain classrooms aside from the one you were assigned to. Today you managed to get yourself lost during an especially crucial time of day, lunchtime. Of all the days to forget to bring a lunch you also conveniently forget where the canteen is. Since you insisted on staying a little bit longer in class to get a head start on some homework, your friends went on without you. So much for being studious. 

Trudging around the school grounds you suddenly hear the sounds of shouting and shoes squeaking on a hardwood floor. You turn to see that you’ve made it to the gym, figuring that you’re never going to find the canteen before lunch ends, you saunter over to the gym doors to peer inside.

Inside are three boys, all incredibly tall and athletic, they’re passing around what seems to be a volleyball. You squint at the other two and try to distinguish them since they both look incredibly alike, and you assume that they’re probably twins. The only thing setting them apart was their hair colour.

“C’mon Samu just one more spike! I wanna get my set just right!” the blonde one yells.

“I’m hungry Tsumu and so is Aran, we can do this later when we actually have practice,” the gray one responds back, the irritation evident in his voice.

“Please, please, please, ple-“

“Fine, fine! Just quit yer yappin’!” the gray one relents and sighs, positioning himself on the court.

Their friend who has stayed silent the entire time throws the ball up into the air. The blonde’s feet move quickly and not a second passes and he’s already underneath the ball, his fingers cradle it for a moment before it’s up in the air once again, perfectly aimed at the direction of his gray-haired twin. The gray-haired boy jumps into the air, his arm swings up and his palm meets the ball, sending it flying to the other end of the hardwood court with a satisfying **_slam_**.

Had you not paid any attention you would have missed the entire thing, but you were completely focused on watching the three. It’s not until they’re almost at the gym doors do you break out of your trance. Fearing that they’d catch you watching their impromptu practice, you quickly move out of the way and rush to hide behind a pillar.

“I swear Tsumu, if they’ve run out of onigiri I will strangle ya,” the gray-haired spits out and you feel a shiver go down your back as you can see the glare he gives his brother.

“Only if ya can catch me!” the blonde smirks at him before sprinting on ahead of his gray-haired brother and friend.

“That little-”

With the three of them all running towards the canteen you stop hiding behind the pillar and decide to follow them from a safe distance. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that you ran into them, at least now you wouldn’t be starving for the rest of the day.

Or so you thought. By the time you catch up to the three goons, they’ve cleaned up what’s left of the food available. You eye the empty food shelves with disappointment and give out a long sigh before you start walking back to your classroom. Before you can leave the canteen a certain gray-haired someone towers over you, blocking the exit. Your eyes meet with the piercing brown ones from earlier and you instantly freeze up on the spot. Was he going to get mad that you peeked in on them?

“Sorry for buying out the rest of the food, my brother’s an idiot and bought way more than he should eat, so here,” he holds out an onigiri in front of you. You looked at it dumbfoundedly, he was offering it to you?

“I- no, i-it’s fine,” you manage to blurt out. Your heart’s beating way too loudly and it had to be from embarrassment and not because some handsome gray-haired stranger was offering you free food.

“I insist, you were wandering around the school for a while trying to find the canteen, right?” 

“H-how did you know?”

“Saw ya outside while we were in the gym, hard to miss ya when you were pacing back and forth from building to building. S’not unusual for first years to get lost anyways,” he gives you a small reassuring smile, but it makes your cheeks even hotter, “anyway just take it, it's not like an onigiri costs an arm and a leg.”

Finally accepting defeat, you tentatively take the onigiri from his hands. 

“T-Thanks,” you squeak out, “and uh, sorry for peeking on you guys…”

“Don’t worry about that, Tsumu’s always got fans following him around. Actually, it was pretty unusual that it was only you today,” did he say fans? They had fans?

“Anyway, bell’s ‘bout to ring, enjoy your lunch first year,” he gives you another smile before turning around and catching up with his brother and friend. You’re almost out of earshot but you can still hear the two bickering form a distance.

“Why’d ya have to give one of my onigiris to that first year?”

“Cause I don’t like you.”

“So you’d rather feed a stranger than your own flesh and blood!?”

“Yeah.”

It was in that moment while holding onto that onigiri he had just given you, your feelings for that gray-haired upperclassman began to bloom.

“Wow…” Yachi says dreamily, “Did you guys talk a lot after that?”

“Mm not really,” you say as you take another bite from your meal, “I just remember watching a few of his matches with my friends, but never got the opportunity to get really close,” you remember the blockades of girls that would crowd around the twins after practices. You didn’t think you could compete and decided you were content watching from a distance.

“Tell me you confessed at least?”

“Don’t think I did, they had tons of fans remember? I think I would have gotten my head bitten off if I even attempted,” saying that though you feel like you’re missing some memories relating to Osamu, but if you couldn’t remember it now it probably wasn’t that important.

“Well, at least you two know each other! You should say hi later,” Yachi suggests and you almost choke on your food.

“I can’t do that! I had a tough enough time trying to remember his name, I doubt he would remember some first year he gave an onigiri to,” and you’re sure of that statement because you never even gave him your name in the first place. You might as well have been another fan of his.

“You don’t know that, and even if he doesn’t remember, what’s the harm in getting to know him again now?” Yachi says as she settles her utensils on the table, “Plus, there isn't an army of high school fangirls to compete with, what’s stopping you?”

You ponder on her statement for a bit, you really didn’t have much to lose from greeting him. What was the worst that could happen?

“What if he’s not single?” you say without thinking, and immediately regret the choice of words that come out of your mouth.

“I didn’t say anything about asking him out on a date!” Yachi giggles, “But I’m not stopping you if that’s what you want to do.”

“Ugh, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Even if he wasn’t single, just go and say hi. Stop making excuses.”

As you and Yachi continue eating your food, you wait until the restaurant is a lot less busy to go up to the counter and talk to Osamu. You can feel Yachi getting more impatient as she waits for you to stand up. 

“If you don’t go now, I won’t transfer you the money for the meal,” she finally threatens you along with a sweet smile. You're not one to turn down a free meal, and you don't want to wait any longer to see what else Yachi's willing to do to convince you to talk to Osamu, so you get up from your seat and make your way toward the counter.

Gathering up all your courage, you take a quick breath in before you say, “H-Hi! I’m here to pay, we were at table two,” Osamu takes a few seconds before he turns to face you and gives you that smile of his.

“Hey there first year.”

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter than the last since this is split into two parts. It was really fun finally writing Atsumu, Aran (sort of), and Osamu interacting. Atsumu's going to show up in later chapters eventually to pester the Reader and Osamu lol.


	3. Rice (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just think about it, no pressure,” he looks at you as you nervously pick up the card and receipt. This was giving you some major déjà vu.
> 
> While you and Osamu catch up he makes you an offer.

“Hey there first year.”

Any confidence you gathered earlier immediately vanished as Osamu’s words ring in your ear. _First year?_ You weren’t sure how to react to the fact that Osamu remembered you. Your emotions jumped between embarrassment and excitement. On one hand, it was nice of him to remember what happened all those years back, on the other if you knew that you were going to see him again you would have put a little bit more effort into how you looked. Nevertheless, you’re glad you don’t look as disheveled as you did mere hours ago.

Now how were you supposed to respond back? _Hey, I used to like you back in high school, isn’t it weird that we met again right after I broke up with my partner?_ You mentally kick yourself at the thought, you obviously weren’t going to say something like that. You weren’t even sure if you still liked Osamu in that way. Of course, you were attracted to his appearance and his smile still did a number on you, but you didn’t know Osamu that well in high school, and you definitely don’t know much about him now either.

“You alright there?” Osamu’s voice interrupts your nervous train of thoughts, and your wide eyes make contact with his for a brief second before flicking down to the counter.

“Yeah! Sorry, it’s just, I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone I knew from high school today,” you hastily say, your hands clutching onto your wallet as you wait for his response.

“Neither did I and in Tokyo of all places too. But it’s nice to see a familiar place ‘round here,” he says as he taps a few keys on the cashier, “You said table two, right?”

“Yeah,” starting to feel calmer you take the opportunity to continue the conversation, “the onigiri was really good by the way!”

Osamu smiles, “Better than the one from the canteen?”

“Obviously!”

He gives out a chuckle and you feel your heart flutter against your will. Your old feelings were resurfacing faster than you thought they would, and you almost felt guilty you were even feeling anything considering your recent breakup. But you decide that after months of wallowing in heartache, indulging the few butterflies in your stomach wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“What have ya been up to since high school?” Osamu asks.

“Nothing much, went to college, got a job at a design company,” you say, “but I’m not working right now since I quit,” You weren’t really sure why you shared that piece of information with Osamu, but you were feeling a little braver, and you wanted to keep talking with him for as long as you could.

Osamu doesn’t say anything immediately, and you begin to worry that you’ve overshared. Before you can say something to change the topic, he speaks up.

“We’re hiring if you’re interested.”

“Huh?” you’re stunned once again, Osamu was just full of surprises today. First, he remembers you and now he’s offering you a job? You’re starting to think that today might just be a _really_ good dream.

“We just opened, and I didn’t think we would be this busy so a few extra hands would really help,” he says, “it’s not going to pay as much as your old job but I can promise to give ya some free food, or discounts at least," Osamu grabs a business card from the side of the counter and scribbles something on the back before sliding it to you along with your receipt.

“Just think about it, no pressure,” he looks at you as you nervously pick up the card and receipt. This was giving you some major déjà vu.

“Of course, thanks Miya-senpai,” 

“Just Osamu’s fine,” he says, and your eyes widen again in surprise. Was he trying to give you a heart attack?

“Osamu…senpai.”

Both of you laugh and the bubbling feeling in your gut starts up again and you want to keep talking Osamu, but you don’t want to keep Yachi waiting. Aside from that, other people who needed to pay were waiting behind you.

“Well, I’ll let you know Osamu-senpai, thanks again!” you say with a smile.

“’Course, come back anytime,” he says as you turn around and walk back towards your table, where you see Yachi expectantly waiting for you.

“So...” Yachi says as she looks up at you, eager to hear what happened between you and Osamu.

“So...” you respond back as you start collecting your things from your seat.

“How’d it go? What did he say? Did he give you his number?” Yachi fires one question after another and you have to raise a hand to stop her from asking anything else.

“I’ll tell you all about it, but can we do it when we’re out of the restaurant where he won’t see me?”

“Okay! But spare no details!”

As you and Yachi walk back to the train station, you recount the meeting with Osamu in detail as promised. She hangs onto every word you say, and her eyes light up with glee when you finish.

“You have to accept that job!” Yachi says excitedly, “It’s the perfect opportunity to get to know him better and you need the money, right? It’s a win-win situation!” She was making some good points, but you still weren’t convinced that taking on the job was a good idea.

“Never mind if I was trying to date my co-worker but he’s my boss, isn’t that weird?” your response makes Yachi pause for a second, but she immediately bounces back.

“Again, never said anything about dating. Did you even figure out if he was single?” her question makes your shoulders drop a little, you forgot about the possibility that Osamu could be in a relationship.

“How was I supposed to ask that? But… I didn’t see a ring on his finger so…”

Yachi gives you a funny look and your cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

“Don’t look at me like that! I still think it’d be weird to accept the job, whether or not I'm interested in him.”

“Why? It was nice of him to offer it to you, I don’t see what’s so wrong with accepting it. The way I see it you’re just making it weird because you used to have a crush on him,” damn Yachi’s perceptiveness.

“That’s exactly why! If you had to work with someone you used to like wouldn’t it be awkward?” you retaliate.

“It’s only awkward if you make it! Anyway, there’s no pressure to accept the job, but I think you would be passing up something really good if you turn it down,” Yachi says as she places a reassuring hand on your shoulder, “and you deserve something good.”

You give out a sigh, “Thanks, maybe working at an onigiri restaurant will turn my life around.”

“That’s the spirit!”

After parting ways with Yachi at the train station, you arrive back at your apartment where you waste no time to collapse onto your bed. You weren’t exhausted but you definitely needed to process everything that just happened. You take a moment to fish your wallet out of your bag and pull out the business card Osamu had given you.

On the card is a logo of the restaurant and its phone number. Remembering that Osamu wrote something on the back of the card, you flip it around to find his name and number written with the words, _text me if you’re interested in taking the job._

You almost crush the card in surprise, you didn’t expect Osamu to personally give you his number. You thought all you had to do was call the restaurant, not message him directly. Now this day really had to be a dream, your first year self would have been livid at the fact that you had Osamu’s number right in the palm of your hand.

It wouldn’t be too late to message him now, would it? Inputting the number into your phone, you resist the urge to give him a cheesy nickname. You take a few minutes to psych yourself up, before finally sending him a message.

Osamu-senpai, thanks for today!

osamu-senpai  
Oh hey, of course. Glad ya liked the food.

About the job offer, I’d be honoured to work with you.

osamu-senpai  
No need to be so formal, but that’s great! When can you start?

Maybe this Friday?

osamu-senpai  
Great, see you then 👍

You stare at the screen for a few seconds, your eyes fixated on the little thumbs-up emoji Osamu had sent. Blood rushes to your face when you realize what you’ve gotten yourself into, but you can’t stop the smile that creeps onto your face. You were nervous, but more than anything you were excited.

Not only did you land yourself a new job, but you were also working with an old crush. A _really_ good looking, old crush. You still felt hesitant about your rekindled feelings, especially since you had no idea if Osamu was single or not. Regardless, having something to look forward to was a feeling that you missed having, and Friday couldn’t come any sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO excited to write the next chapters because it's gonna be non-stop interactions between Osamu and the reader hehe.


End file.
